


Stay

by JordenG



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordenG/pseuds/JordenG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the ending, but I thought it would be a great place to leave off. what do you think of the story so far?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Nath, we need to talk," I said, looking into his eyes.

"About what?" he replied, looking up from what he was working on. 

"Us," I replied.

He looked up at me and set his stuff down, sat up straighter and looked at me. 

"So, what about us?" he asked, putting his hand on my knee. 

"We are constantly fighting, we hardly ever keep conversations, we never see each other anymore when you are home. I get you have a job that requires you to travel, so do I, well one of them anyway. But, I just feel like we aren't the same anymore," I answered moving his hand. 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him staring at me. I turned my back to him and put my head in the palm of my hands. 

"You know, I haven't been feeling that way, but I do agree that we have been fighting a lot more. But, only because, like you said, we never see each other," he replied scooting closer to me. 

I could tell that tonight would be one of those nights where we would fight. I also think that maybe he has been cheating on me, with some other singer.  

"Or could it because you aren't into our relationship anymore," I said standing up. 

"What?" he questioned. 

"I've seen your texts to Lana, I know that you like her. Maybe, that is why we keep fighting," I replied. 

"She means nothing, I swear," he admitted. 

"Yeah right, I know when you like someone. I see your see your face when you see her or when you text her. I am not an idiot Nathan," I said, slightly raising my voice. 

"Veronica, I swear nothings going on. Why don't you just believe me?" he asked getting off the bed. 

"Because, last time you said that, you were cheating on me. I have given you your two chances and you don't care. I get you're a singer, but that doesn't mean you can sleep with who you want," I yelled. 

"I am not sleeping with her, she is a friend of mine. You know something, I don't sleep around as often as you think," he yelled back. 

"Then explain this," I said, throwing a magazine on the floor between us.

I walked out of the room and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Fights like this happen weekly. I heard him coming downstairs. 

"Where'd you find this?" he asked. 

"A fan gave it to me," I said grabbing the vodka. 

"Fine, maybe I did sleep with her, but Lana, I swear nothing is going on. If you don't believe me, leave," he yelled. 

"I will," I yelled back as I ran upstairs with tears down my eyes. 

I grabbed the nearest bag and started packing until I felt his hands on my wrists. 

"Let me go," I muttered. 

He did and I continued to pack. While I was packing I felt him staring at me.

"It's not like you don't flirt," he said not looking at me.

"I am sorry that my modeling job requires me to flirt. At least I tell them I can't do anything because I am in a relationship. I can't say the same for you," I snapped back. 

"You know I try just as hard as you do for this relationship. A relationship takes two people, not just one. So, maybe I've made a few mistakes, doesn't everyone?" he asked coming up behind. 

I broke down into tears and said,"Yeah, they do, but when you keep making them, is when someone is going to figure it out." Then I walked to my bag and put my clothes in it. 

"How many times do I need to say sorry?" he yelled. 

"I am not sure. I'm sick of this though. I am going to Zoey's house for tonight," I said, wiping my eyes and grabbing my bag and heading downstairs. 

"Wait," he said following after me. 

"What?" I barked as I pulled out my phone. 

Before he could answer Zoey walked in and grabbed my bags. 

"Don't go, please," he begged.

"I feel like it is the best thing for now, sorry," I said, kissing his cheek and following after Zoey. 

"No, please stay," he begged, grabbing my arm. 

"Nathan let me go," I said. 

He then kissed me, not like he usually does. It was slow and passionate. Nathan then pulled away to see me bite my lip.

"Will you please stay. I know I don't say it enough, but I need you. You make me a better me," he said, looking into my eyes. 

"Nath, you know I'd love to, but I think that being away tonight will be the best for us," I said tearing up. 

"Fine, I will call you tomorrow. I don't want to lose you, not this way," he said wiping my tears. 

"Bye," I said walking outside. 


	2. Forever

 

 

 **The next day**

I didn't sleep very well last night, just thinking about how I left him. Then, with last night when Zoey asked me if I loved him or not and why I felt like leaving. Last night hit me like a bus and I now feel like I have whiplash. I sat up on the floor and saw Zoey playing a game on her phone. 

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, looking up from her phone. 

"No, I feel like I've been hit by a bus," I answered. 

"You look like it too, no offense," she laughed. 

"Thanks," I said, throwing a pillow at her. 

"Oh, Nathan called you a few times," she said, looking at my phone. 

"Eh, I will call him later. I don't feel like arguing on the phone," I said, looking at my texts. 

"He sounded in pain or hungover. I can never tell," she replied with a little laugh. 

"Okay, it is probably a hangover," I said, looking at my texts from him.

_Babe, call me when you get the chance. I need to talk to you._

"Yeah, so lets go get some breakfast quickly," Zoey said as she stood up. 

"Okay," I replied as I read another one of Nathan's text messages. 

_Veronica, can you please call me. I need to at least hear your voice. I miss you._

"Zoey, should I call Nathan?" I asked, setting my phone down. 

"I would," she replied. 

I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear. 

"Veronica, hey," he said. I could tell he was smiling.

"Hi Nath," I sighed.

"I am sorry, you need to come home," he said. 

"I know Nath. But, I just don't know if I want to quite yet," I replied. 

"Doll, why not?" he whined. 

"I don't know if I am ready to or not. I know that sounds mean, but last night keeps replaying in my head and you admitted to cheating on me," I said grabbing a coffee mug. 

"I know what I said, but, I am extremely sorry. I just want to see you and make up. I had a horrible night, and could hardly sleep," he admitted.

"Same here, but, I just feel like if I come back, it will end up like last night," I admitted pouring some water into my glass and letting my tea steep. 

"It won't I promise. Just please come back," he said starting to choke up. 

"I will be back later. But, let me clear my head and just think, okay," I said. 

"Okay, well, I guess I will see you later, bye babe," he said. 

"Bye Nath," I said and hung up. 

Zoey looked at me and handed me some pancakes. 

"You gave in," she said. 

"I know, I couldn't help it," I replied. 

"Can I tell you something?" she asked as she grabbed the syrup. 

"Of course," I replied, making my tea.

"I like Max," she said. 

"Awe," I replied with a smile. 

"But seeing how you and Nathan are, makes me wonder if Max and I would be the same way," she admitted as she handed me the syrup. 

"Zo, you know that Nathan and I are only like this, because it is just how we are. We fight, we make up," I replied.

"So, we would be okay?" she asked, taking a bite of food. 

"Yeah, I think you would. Do you think Nathan and I are still meant to be?" I asked as I cut my pancakes. 

"Yes, but lately, no. You and he just needs a day to yourselves, just to talk and fix your relationship. I don't like to see you like this. I like to see you how you usually are, all happy and very outgoing," she answered. 

"I agree, but the only time he and I ever get days off, are on opposite days. Like we haven't had one in forever," I said playing with the syrup on my plate. 

"Promise you when you do, you will fix your relationship?" she asked taking another bite.

_Ronnie, heard you and baby Nath had a fight again, why don't you come to my party with him and have a good time. He really wants you to. Oh, and bring friends if you want. Tell Zoey hi!! Xx_

"So guess what?" I asked, looking down at my phone. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Max just invited to a party, and I can bring a friend. So, you wanna go?" I asked her. 

"YES!" she exclaimed. 

"Okay, I will let you know of the deets later. He hasn't given them to me yet so the minute I find out I will let you know. Oh, he also says hi," I replied. 

_Sounds perfect. How is Nath? Do you know and she says hi back._

"Okay, sounds good. So, do you know how Nath is?" she asked playing some music. 

"No, I don't. I asked Max instead," I answered, hearing I'll Be Your Strength play. 

_He's here right now. He's hungover and writing songs. He just keeps saying how he messed up and lost you, for good. He is really hurt and realizes how much he hurt you. It is literally killing him right now. You need to like surprise him and show up and then kiss him or something. It sucks seeing him like this._

"And?" she questioned. 

"Read this," I said, handing her my phone. 

She read it and I could see tears almost forming in her eyes. 

"Oh man. Get dressed, we are going there," she said pausing the music.

 We ran into the room and I grabbed my clothes and changed. After 10 minutes we grabbed our stuff and headed out. On the car ride we played The Wanted's CD. As she was driving to Max's flat I got another text.

_Doll, we need to talk._

_I know Nath. But I can't right now._

_Whhhyyyy?_

_I am busy. Just, wait.  
_

_Fine. Talk to you later. Bye._

I set down my phone as Zoey parked her car. We got out and headed in. We walked through the halls talking about her crush on Max and Nathan and I. Once we showed up I knocked on the door. 

"Veronica, Zoey, Hi!," Jay said, embracing us in a hug. 

"Hi Jay," we said in unison. 

We all walked in and I saw Nathan standing by the sink pouring drinks. I walked to the couch and sat down. 

"Nath, so how is the song coming?" Siva asked, hugging me. 

"I can't describe her perfectly. I miss her laugh, eyes and just her," he admitted.

"Well, maybe you should take a break and stress about it. Come on," Tom replied.

"No, I won't stop until I finish it. I just miss her," he said. 

I noticed that he kept looking at his phone and writing the song. I can't take seeing like this. So I got up and sat next to him. 

"Nath, can we talk?" I asked, looking into his green eyes. 

He looked up at me and I could see the sorrow in his eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile. 

"Max sent me a text saying how miserable you were and that I should come talk to you," I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, where could we talk?" he asked, looking into my eyes. 

I shrugged and Nathan stood up. I followed after him and we headed into Max's bedroom. Nathan tightened his grip on my hand.

"So, about last night I am really sor\--," he said before I kissed him.

We kissed a long, passionate kiss. His hands ended up on my face and my hands were in his hair. This kiss seemed like forever, when it only lasted a few minutes. Then Tom walked in and caught us as he shut the door you could hear him say "They made up! They were sitting on Max's bed kissing." I felt my cheeks go pink. 

"So, does this mean we are better?" he asked. 

"No, well Kinda," I answered, looking into his eyes.

"I promise I will make it up to you, just give me a week," he answered. 

"Fine. Now go and finish the song," I said, getting off the bed.

He and I walked out and I sat on the couch. 

"So how was your talk?" Tom asked, knowing exactly went on. 

"It was good," I replied, biting my lip.

"Oh, I know it was," he said with a wink. 

I went pink again and bit my lip. Tom noticed and laughed. 

"So, about that party later," I said, changing the topic. 

"Oh yeah, it will be here at 10 pm. Goes until whenever, like usual. We will supply everything and you just need to show up," Max answered.

"Okay. Well, I will try to be here," I answered, picking at my nails.

I felt Zoey look at me, with daggers, and the others all just look at me. 

"You are too coming tonight, I don't care if I have to force you by the tips of your nails. You will come," Zoey replied. 

"I might have a photo shoot to be at. But, I will try to reschedule," I said not looking up from my phone. 

"Good," she exasperated. 

This happens a lot. Every time actually.

_Julie, any chance we can move that photo shoot?_

_Why?_

_Because someone invited me to hang out._

_Nath?_

_Yeah, and his friends._

_Okay, I will see._

"My aunt is checking on it now," I said as I felt Nathan wrap his arms around me.

"Okay. Well, if it doesn't just let me know. What is the shoot for?" Max asked, handing Zoey and me a drink.

"Getting started early huh?, and I will." I replied, setting my drink down.

"Eh. You know how it is," he laughed. 

I got off the couch and walked into the bathroom, Nathan followed. 

"I can't do this," I said. 

"What?" he replied, looking at me. 

"This, the fighting and the making up," I replied walking up to him.

"Ronnie, don't," he said, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Don't what? Break up with you?" I asked, pulling him in for a hug. 

"Yeah. Please don't," he responded.

"Why?" I questioned, trying not to raise my voice.

"I need you. I was dumb for making those mistakes, but I promise, I won't anymore. Just let me show you," he said with tears falling. 

"Fine. I will, but if you do it again, I will leave and come back," I said kissing his nose. 

"Understood. Now, when do you have off?" he asked more tears were falling. 

"Two weeks, why?" I asked, wiping them off his cheeks. 

"Surprise," he answered. 

"Okay, now let's go out there and act like nothing happened," I said grabbing his hand. 

We walked out and saw all of the boys staring at us. Tom, noticed Nathan was crying and texted me. 

_What the hell went on._

_I almost broke up with him._

_What? Why??_

_I am sick of the fighting and then the making up. I told him and he said that he would stop making mistakes, and that he would make it up to me. I gave in._

_If you break up I will personally get you two together again. I know it makes you mad when he makes the mistakes, but we all do. I mean, look at me, I do sometimes and Kelsey doesn't flip.  
_

_Well, I am sorry I do, just growing up, I felt like I was going to lose him. Now, I really feel like it because he's a well known singer and every girl wants to be his._

_Have you ever told him that?_

_No, I haven't._

_I think you should. I know you and him need a little bit better communication and that is the way to do it. Bring it up to him and see how he feels._

_Okay. But how do I say it without sounding mean?_

_Like how you told me. Just fix what ever is happening._

_I will but he has to as well. _

_I will tell him!_

_Thanks._

I then got a text from my aunt. 

_Tomorrow 6 pm to 4 am your shoot is. You're welcome and have fun!  
_

_Thanks!_

"Nathan, Lana is outside, saying that she needs to talk to you alone," Kelsey said walking in. 

"I will be right back," He said getting up. 

I noticed Nareesha and Kelsey look at me then at him. Once he left I put my head down. 

"Was she really out there?" I asked, looking at Kelsey. 

"Yeah. She seemed pretty upset," she replied. 

"Veronica, if you don't mind me asking, why are you still with him?" Nareesha asked. 

"Great and what do you mean by that?" I asked. 

"You and him, are fighting all of the time, and when you aren't you guys are hardly romantic. He and Lana did have a thing, for about two months," she admitted. 

"I knew it, maybe we wouldn't be fighting all the time if he would just be honest," I said looking at them, tears running down my face. 

Nathan now walked in and I got up and went to the kitchen, Zoey followed and Nathan knew something was up. 

"How's Lana?" I sniffled.

"She's good. I told her she had to leave me alone and that we couldn't talk anymore," he answered. 

"Was this before or after you kissed her?" I asked pouring me a drink. 

"After," he said quietly. 

I hadn't even finished pouring the drink when I walked out of the room. I sat on Maxs bed and cried. I then heard a knock on the door. It was Nathan. 

"Ronnie, I am sorry. Open up," he begged. 

"No, you lied, Nathan," I cried.

I heard the door knob turn and felt him come up next to me. 

"I am sorry," he whispered. 

I pushed him away. 

"This is why we constantly fight," I replied.

"So, is this it?" he asked getting off the bed.

"I don't know. I really don't. I am going to go though, I will see you later," I said walking out of the room.

"Wait," he yelled back. 

"No, I, won't I am leaving. I will be back for the party," I said grabbing my stuff.

Zoey, Kelsey and Nareesha all followed me. I walked out the door and down the hallway until I broke into even more tears.

"Hey, what happened?" Kelsey asked, sitting down next to me. 

"We were talking and I left. He smells like her," I said. 

"Aw sweetie," Nareesha said, kneeling next to me. 

"Why can't I have a relationship like you and Tom or you and Siva?" I sniffled.

"You do, most of the time. But, Scooter wants he and Lana to be together," Kelsey replied.

"Why?" I cried. 

"Their song," Zoey replied. 

I got up and wiped my tears. I gave the girls a hug and noticed they all looked at me.

"I am taking a cab home, I will see you all at 10," I replied.

"Bye," they said as I walked away.

I flagged a cab and headed to my and Nath's flat. Once I walked in I saw the piano with ripped sheets of paper, his empty beer bottles and his pillow on the couch. While I cleaned up I read some of the crumpled pieces of paper. I un-crumpled one and read it. I noticed the lyrics were about us. As I was reading them, I started to realize why we work. He did this a lot, and when he did I always tweet one of the lyrics. So I decided to tweet one. 

_Tic, toc, when we’re gonna talk? Let it out your head, baby give me all you got tonight Let me make it better #sorry _

I then set my phone down and picked up the bottles and saw that there were a few more bottles on the counter top. When I counted them up I noticed there was 6. I then grabbed my phone again and saw a text from Nathan.

_I saw your tweet, those are my lyrics._

_I know. I love the song. Please finish it?_

_Sure, it is a sad song, but I will!_

_:)_

I knew he wrote more so I uncrumpled the papers and put them on the table. I then took his pillow and ran upstairs, once I got upstairs, I lay on the bed and snuggled into the pillow. I fell asleep, then two hours later I woke up to Nathan sitting next to me. He rubbed my back and knew I didn't wanna talk, but, I knew we had to.

"So, how was your sleep?" he asked softly. 

"Good," I answered with a smile. 

"Good. Now, those lyrics, you missed some," he said. 

"I know, but I thought those ones worked better for us," I replied. 

"I wrote those last night right after the fight. I was mad because you left and I knew it was my fault," he said, moving my hair out of my face.

"I figured. So, how are you going to make it better?" I asked, looking into his green eyes. 

"Like this," he said, leaning down and kissing me. 

While kissing me, he laid down to get more comfortable. We kissed and our bodies intertwined. Mid kiss my cell phone rang. I pulled away and saw it was Casey, my sister. I ignored the call and went back to kissing him. This went on for an hour when we decided to stop. 

"There is more to, but you need to wait for those," he said. 

"Okay. Well, I got to get ready for tonight," I replied getting up. 

I ran to our closet and found a sparkly crop top and a black body con skirt. I took my clothes off so I was only in my bra and underwear when I could feel him looking at me. I knew that he wanted something, but I didn't. So I quickly put my outfit on and went to get my hair and makeup done. While I was doing my make he leaned against the door frame and started to take pictures of me.

"Are you wearing that?" I asked.

"No, I just thought candid shots would be the best," he said still taking pictures.

"Oh," I blushed.

He then went and got dressed. He came back a few minutes later and was wearing a pink button down shirt, and  a pair of jeans. He came into the bathroom and did his hair, while I was doing mine. 

"Cute outfit doll," he said, taking another picture. 

"Thanks yours is too," I replied. 

We finished our hair and went to pick out some shoes. He then ran downstairs and brought up two wine glasses and some wine. He poured us each a glass as we sat on the floor choosing shoes. 

"We have two hours," I said, grabbing a pair of nude heels. 

"Yeah, We should get there early," he said, handing me a glass. 

"Agreed. So which pair? The nude ones or the black ones?" I asked holding them up.

"The nude ones. What about mine?" he asked. 

"The all white ones.," I replied, taking a drink. 

We grabbed our shoes and I grabbed jewelry and my purse. We then finished the wine and headed to Max's flat. Once we got there we saw Zoey and Kelsey setting up the 'bar', Max and Tom setting up the music, Jay and Siva were watching football and Nareesha was setting up the snacks.

"Look who it is," Jay said from the couch. 

I walked by Nareesha and Nathan pulled out one of the songs from his pocket. 

"Boys, can we talk about a song?" I heard him ask. 

They all went by Nathan. 

"So, how are you?" Nareesha asked as I poured the chips into bowls. 

"Great," I answered. 

"Really?" she asked as she called for some pizzas. 

"Yeah," I replied.

 

**An hour later**

"Karaoke time!," Tom yelled. 

I walked over to the machine with Zoey and we sang _Starships  _and  _Gold Forever_ _._ These songs were our usuals. We got off the table after singing and Max grabbed Zoey and Nathan grabbed me. I could smell the alcohol on Nathans breath. 

"That was amazing," he said, kissing me. 

"Not as amazing as you sing though. I am horrible," I said. 

He then kissed me and we started dancing. Then he pulled away and refilled our drinks. While he did that I saw Max and Zoey kissing. 

"Vodka and lemonade," he said. 

"Thanks," I replied with a smile.

He then went up to the Karaoke machine and he sang the song  _Just The Way You Are._ After he sang I had a few more drinks, until Kelsey and I ended up doing shots. I hate shots. We did about 6 and then called it quits. By now I was drunk, so is Nathan. 

"So, question for you," Nathan said.

"What?" I asked. 

"How long have you loved me?" he asked, nuzzling into my neck. 

"Forever," I replied while he kissed my neck. 

"Really that long?" he asked, looking into my eyes. 

I nodded and kissed him. I unbuttoned his shirt and we laid on the couch, kissing. Until, Tom came by us. 

"Your cell phone is ringing," He said, handing it to me. 

"Thanks," I said, realizing it was my aunt. I then got up answered it. 

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, so your photo shoots are for teen, Victoria Secret, and some portfolio shots," she said. 

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" She asked.

"A little," I replied. 

"Okay, well, I am going to go," she said.

"Bye,"  I said. 

The line went dead and I walked back by Nathan. When I got there I saw him laying on the couch shirtless, holding a beer. I then took a picture and put my phone back on the table. 

"Here," Jay said, handing me a drink. 

"Thanks," I replied. 

I walked by the snacks when I felt and arm around me, I knew it wasn't Nathan's. I turned around to see this random guy with blonde hair wrapped around my waist. 

"Let go of me," I mumbled.

"Come on, Veronica, you know you want me to hold you tighter," he whispered. 

I then heard Nathan tell the guy to let go of me and felt Nathan kiss me. 

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Your ex," Nathan replied. 

"Why is he here?" I asked standing up. 

"Ask him," he replied.

I walked over to him.

"Why are you here?" I asked. 

"Because I know you love me and I thought now would be the perfect time to make you fall in love with me again," he said. 

"Okay, well who invited you?" I asked looking for Max. 

"No one, I just came with a friend, not knowing you would be here," he said getting closer to me. 

"You are such a liar. You knew I would be here," I replied. 

Before I could find Max or Zoey, Jake was kissing me. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. 

"Hey, stop kissing her," I heard Nathan yell. 

Next thing I know Jake was on the floor and Nathan pulled me into his chest. Times like this I know Nathan gets upset. We walked to the couch as Tom kicked Jake out. Nathan knows what Jake has done to me, and he only wants the best for me. Nathan then handed me his drink and I took a sip. 

"Nathan, I feel sick," I replied. 

"Let's go the bathroom," he said helping me. 

We walked in and he held my hair back as I knelt down in front of the toilet. As I threw up I felt rub my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending, but I thought it would be a great place to leave off. what do you think of the story so far?


End file.
